


What You Ask For

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scott is not a good friend, fic snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: This should be a scene in a like 20K fic, one that I may or may not write... but heck, I wrote something, which is a miracle all of it's own.





	What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a scene in a like 20K fic, one that I may or may not write... but heck, I wrote something, which is a miracle all of it's own.

"Scott, you can't..." Stiles started.

Scott turned and snarled. "It's your fucking fault I'm like this!" He breathed in and out heavily. "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Scott. Stop." Derek commanded.

"NO!" Scott roared. "I'm tired of all of this. You--" he pointed at Stiles "--you killed off those Pixies after I told them they could leave."

Stiles sighed. Those Pixies hadn't planned on going anywhere.... Damn Scott and his bleeding heart.

"And you--" Scott turned and pointed at Derek "--think you know more than me about being an Alpha. I've been an Alpha longer than you ever were!"

Derek looked gutted.

"What do you want, Scott?" Stiles asked softly.

Derek eased closer to Stiles. 

"What?" Scott asked, startled.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Stiles repeated.

That stopped Scott. He looked at Stiles, who had stilled. Waiting.

Scott looked closely at Stiles. 

"I want to be human again!" Scott claimed.

"Really?" Stiles asked, so quiet that Derek barely heard him.

"Yes!" Scott nodded.

"Be careful what you ask for," Stiles whispered.

"What can you do?" Scott challenged.

Stiles moved up to Scott, and placed his hand on Scott's chest. "This!"

There was a glow about Stiles' hand. It started white and then turned to red. Scott looked down as the glow grew in size. His eyes went wide.

Derek moved even closer to Stiles. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he moved to support Stiles.

Stiles pulled his hand away from Scott... a bundle of energy swirled in Stiles' palm.

Scott placed a hand where Stiles' had rested. 

"What did you do?" Scott whined.

Stiles focused on the energy, bringing up his other hand to balance the swirling mass. It suddenly split into two pieces, one larger than the other. The larger piece starts to swirl madly, becoming solid and suddenly turning into a small animal.

Startled, Stiles looked at the smaller swirl in his other hand and, without warning, slapped the hand on Derek's arm -- all he could reach.

Derek flinched. He stepped backwards and fell back against the wall.

Stiles nestled the animal close to him.

Scott stared. "Stiles! What did you do?"

Stiles looked up from the animal in his arms. "You wanted to be human. I made you human again."

"What is that?" Scott asked, gesturing at the animal in Stiles' arms.

Stiles looked down at the bundle of fur. "It's a wolf. Your wolf... the one you didn't want."

"But... what happened?" Scott asked.

"You wanted to be human," Stiles repeated. "I took your wolf from you."

"But... I was an Alpha!" Scott protested.

At that point, Derek took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall.

He opened his eyes -- and flashed his red eyes at the room.


End file.
